Królewna Balonowa
'''Królewna Bonnibel Balonowa '''jest władczynią Słodkiego Królestwa i była sympatia Finn'a. Marcelina używa jej pierwszego imienia - "Balkonowa". Pod koniec odcinka "Śmiertelny upadek" zostaje zamieniona w 13-latkę, jednakże wraca do prawidłowego stanu w innym odcinku pt."Zbyt młoda". Jej kontrastową wersją jest Balonowy Książę. To ona jest faworytką wśród królewien Lodowego Króla. Wygląd: Królewna Balonowa ma długie niemal do ziemi , różowe włosy zrobione z gumy balonowej. Najczęściej nosi na sobie różową suknię i złotą koronę wysadzaną kamieniem szlachetnym.Twarz jest wyraźnie dość różowa , stapia się z Włosami i Sukienką. Jest cała z gumy balonowej. Charakter : Włada całym Słodkim Królestem. Jest bardzo dobrą władczynią.Jest wyrozumiała,wrażliwa na problemy poddanych, oraz cierpliwa. Ma bzika na punkcie techniki. Nie lubi Orzechowego Księcia, ponieważ podkradał jej pudding, z powodu rzadkiej choroby zwanej "niedoborem puddingu". Myślała też, że ją oszpecił, jednak zrobił to Finn, ale nie przyznał się, ponieważ bał się, że straci jej przyjaźń. W odcinku Śmiertelny Upadek przeżyła śmierć kliniczną. Umiejętności Królewna Balonowa bardzo dobrze zna się na nauce, m.in. na fizyce czy chemii. Jest wynalazcą (m.in wynalazła Wodne Fajerwerki). Uwielbia technikę i konstruuje takie rzeczy jak np. rakiety. Hoduje żółwie oraz szczura. Jej podopieczny nazywa się Nauka. Zna język niemiecki. Bonnibel należy także do chóru gwiżdżącego. Potrafi także latać na swoich ptakach i stworzyła kiedyś najwspanialszą kanapkę. Relacje Osobny Artykuł: Królewna Balonowa\Relacje Zwierzęta(Pupilki) *Dranem *Nauka *Żółwie *Panna Jednorożek *Łabęź Balonowa Ciekawostki *Przeżyła śmierć kliniczną. *Zbiera podatki od Finna i Jake'a. *W odc. Zbyt młoda przytula Finna, by wywołać ponowny proces dorastania. *Jej kolczyki i korona chronią ją przez zaklęciami Króla Złego. *Ma bardzo wysokie IQ, potrafi chociażby stworzyć serce lub istotę żyjącą (np. Cytryndor). *Uwielbia spaghetti. *Ma szybkiego ptaka Dranem, który służy do jej transportu. *W niemieckiej wersji mówi po niemiecku i po turecku. *W komiksie "Marceline and Scream Queens" była menagerem zespołu Marceliny. *Mimo iż jest słodyczanką, nie eksplodowała, gdy wiedziała o Zombie. *Pocałowała Finna. *W odcinku "Reign of Gunters" Miała zupełnie inny strój. *Najprawdopodobniej ma więcej niż 18 lat, ponieważ kiedyś była w związku z Panem Kremówką, który już umarł. *Jest nieśmiertelna. *Wygląda zupełnie inaczej w odcinku "The Suitor". *Zna język niemiecki. *Jest drugą, a nie pierwszą najczęściej uprowadzaną królewną przez Lodowego Króla. Pierwszą jest Królewna Malinka. *W oryginalnej wersji językowej Finn i Jake nazywają ją PB(skrót od Princess Bubblegum). *W kilku odcinkach ma zupełnie inne stroje i fryzury. *W odcinku Co wy zrobiliście? miała strój średniowiecznego Medyka. *W odcinku "Another Five More Short Graybles" była w domu Cynamonka. *Lubi zapach koszulki którą dostała od Marceliny. *W swoim pokoju ma obrazek z Finn'em (odcinek Książę). *Oddała koszulkę od Marceliny wiedźmie żeby zdobyć dla niej Hambo. *Jake uważa, że jest zazdrosna o związek Finn, a z Królewną Ognia. *W odcinku "The Valut" odzyskała amulet który ożywił Strażników Królewskiej Obietnicy. *W tym odcinku strażnicy mówili do niej Mamo. *Wyglądała na zawstydzoną gdy Finn dowiedział się że jest starsza niż 19 lat. *W swojej wizji w odcinku "Śmiertelne zło" widziała Króla Złego. *Jest lub była zazdrosna o związek Finna z Ogniową Królewną. Galeria 2192521-adventure_time_with_finn_and_jake_hynden_walch_2.jpeg|Normalny strój Królewny 2449979-13bubblegum.png|Królewna jako 13-latka PrincessBubblegum.jpg|Strój Królewny Balonowej do ważnych spraw Princess-Bubblegum.png|Balowy strój Królewny tumblr_li2kisqaNr1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg|Królewna na przyjęciu tumblr_m80cb7gRRA1ruc976o1_500.jpg|Pidżama Królewny Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_withhoodiejeans.jpg|Strój na pokaz filmowy Burning_Low_-_Adventure_Time_005_0001.jpg|Strój z odcinka "Żar miłości" th.jpg|Bożonarodzeniowy strój Królewny Princess_Bubblegum_in_snow_parka_carrying_bag.png|Zimowy Strój Królewny Princess_Bubblegum_Glamour_Edited_Dress.png|Sukienka letnia Królewny Balonowej tumblr_mbjc26jQfN1rvw0eoo1_1280.png|Strój z odcinka "Goliad" Królewna .png|Królewna w odcinku "Stworzyłaś mnie!" ggdf.png|Królewna jako Boginka gtrfg.png|Królewna na Uroczystości drapania po plecach 360px-PBP.png|Opętana Balonowa 640px-5491771787_8bfb54a63b_b.jpg|Królewna w odcinku "Śmierć w rozkwicie" 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_innewoutfit.jpg|Królewna w odcinku "Brakujący element" Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_withnohairgreenskin.jpg|Królewna w odcinku "Książe" 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegummissingpartofface.jpg|Królewna w odcinku "Potworna narzeczona" 640px-Modelsheet_zombie_princessbubblegum.png|Królewna jako zombie 640px-Modelsheet_Young_Princess_Bubblegum_with_Candy_Pieces_on_Her_Head.png|Królewna podczas przemiany w osiemnastolatkę 640px-PB-Warrior_Outfit-RoG.jpg|Królewna w stroju wojowniczki Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_inblimpoutfit.jpg|Królewna w odcinku "Bitwa czarodziejów" Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_withshortcurlyhair.jpg|Królewna w odcinku "Śmierć w rozkwicie" Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_inshortstshirt.jpg|Królewna w odcinku "Prawdziwy Finn" i "Filmowcy" Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_infumigationsuit.jpg|Królewna w odcinku "Co wy Zrobiliście?" Modelsheet_princessbubblegudfsm_infumigationsuit.jpg|Królewna w odcinku "Prawdziwy Finn" 640px-S5_E21_-_The_Suitor_021_0001.jpg|Królewna w odcinku "The Suitor" S4e10_princessbubblegum_in_glasses.png|Królewna w odcinku 'Goliad' Secret room.jpg Podwieczorek.png S5_e26_PB_asking_Finn_and_Jake_about_wizard_city.PNG Tumblr_inline_mpacc8Vnk01qz4rgp.png 640px-Princess_Bubblegum_WWM.png PBB.jpg|Stroje Królewny PB.jpg|Mała wersja Królewny (All The Little People) ćwicząca. PB - Shirt Sniff.gif Zdjecie.png Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_-_melty_withrims.jpg Snapshot20130907212546.jpg|Królewna Balonowa z małą Królewną Ognia PBwitholdperson.png|Królewna z Królową (lub babcią) na zdjęciu Category:Navigational templates Kategoria:Postacie Królewna Bonnibel Balonowa Kategoria:Główne Postacie Królewna Bonnibel Balonowa Kategoria:Kobieta Królewna Bonnibel Balonowa Kategoria:Władczynie Kategoria:Postacie z Gier realistycznych Kategoria:Intro Kategoria:Postacie z Piosenek Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka pilotażowego Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Nieumarli